<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letih by Arisacrlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435826">Letih</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight'>Arisacrlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker Game (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tengah malam, Jitsui bangun akibat dahaga dan melihat Miyoshi masih terjaga. [miyojitsu]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jitsui &amp; Miyoshi (Joker Game), Jitsui/Miyoshi (Joker Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letih</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Joker Game © Koji Yanagi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Story © Arisacrlight</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>( Miyoshi, Jitsui )</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jitsui menemukan seorang rekan kerjanya masih menghadap tumpukan berkas di atas meja tatkala ia bangun tengah malam akibat dahaga. Miyoshi terlihat menekuni apa yang ada di hadapan; sepasang alis mengerut samar, dahi sedikit terlipat, dan bibir terkatup rapat mewujud di parasnya yang menawan. Netra anggur itu kemudian terlempar pada Jitsui yang berinisiatif datang mendekat, "Miyoshi-<em>san</em>, kenapa belum tidur?"</p>
<p>Segaris senyum tipis terukir, Miyoshi membuang napas pelan. Sementara Jitsui mengambil tempat duduk persis di kursi sebelah, ia pun menolehkan kepala, jari telunjuk kanan menuding kertas-kertas di atas meja. "Kasusku kali ini agak menyebalkan. Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa kudapat. Kudengar target akan segera berangkat ke Prancis, tapi kemungkinan berubah selalu bisa terjadi. Aku membencinya."</p>
<p>Anggukan samar diberikan oleh Jitsui. Ia memahaminya; situasi yang cepat berubah hampir tidak pernah memberikan keuntungan apapun mengingat mereka adalah tipe yang konstan. </p>
<p>Jitsui sendiri terpaku pada aturan. Meski begitu, tetap saja mata-mata Instansi D tidak boleh kehilangan jiwa profesional. Mereka, dengan enam anggota lainnya sehingga berjumlah delapan orang, adalah sosok terpilih. Harga diri sebagai seorang mata-mata tidak boleh remuk hanya karena persoalan remeh yang sesungguhnya bisa diatasi dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing.</p>
<p>"Jitsui," nama disuarakan, sang pemanggil mengubah posisi hingga menghadap pada yang lebih muda. Marun bertemu obsidian, tidak lama sebab Miyoshi beralih menempelkan dahi ke bahu sempit Jitsui; membiarkan helaian merah-cokelat miliknya menggelitik pipi dan dagu pemuda itu. </p>
<p>"Miyoshi-<em>san</em>," Jitsui balas menyebut nama, beban yang menindih bahunya terasa memberat sebab sang rekan kini sempurna bersandar padanya. Jitsui tidak keberatan, sungguh—tapi ia tahu betul apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Miyoshi saat ini. "kau harus istirahat."</p>
<p>Tawa kecil terlepas, napas Miyoshi pun menyentuh sisi leher lelaki bermahkota hitam. "Kalau aku tidur sekarang, bisa-bisa pekerjaanku tidak selesai dengan sempurna. Biarkan seperti ini dulu."</p>
<p>"......"</p>
<p>"Kau keberatan?"</p>
<p>"Sama sekali tidak, Miyoshi-<em>san</em>."</p>
<p>Miyoshi pun mengulum senyum, kelopak matanya memejam sejenak, membiarkan Jitsui memajukan wajah demi menumpukan dagu ke bahu Miyoshi; saling bersandar, membagi tempat untuk melepas rasa letih yang menguar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fanfiksi ini ditulis pada tanggal 14 September 2019. Menerima kritik dan saran, salam ukeJitsu! &lt;3 /hush.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>